


take it slow

by ar3t3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar3t3/pseuds/ar3t3
Summary: they fall together.





	1. I

Jaehyun opens his legs and his thighs quiver, so vulnerable. Taeyong, _his Yongie_ settles above him. Strong hands run against his bare sides, cradle his hips in a steady grip. Cherry lips press soft kisses against his neck, collarbone, sternum and whisper secrets that outside of the sanctuary of their rented, nondescript hotel room could destroy their lives, but there they create the sweetest melody.

Between the touring, promotions and the intense practice sessions they did not dare to do more than steal the secretive smiles and touches but when the exhausted shoulders that bore the most could not bear it any longer he took his Yongie’s hand and they run away. If only for few hours they needed to be safe, to hide away from the judging eyes, public expectations and all that nonsense that comes with pursuing their dream.

If only for few hours Jaehyun relaxes, lets his body open up. He whimpers when three fingers press gently inside him. His Yongie, always oh so careful now, frowns, worry starting to marry his beautiful face, but Jaehyun shakes his head begging him not to stop. He is desperate for more. They both are.

When his Yongie pushes inside his waiting body Jaehyun finally exhales. Tangled, intoxicated with pleasure, they fall together.


	2. II

_Not yours_ – there is an ugly voice in his head reminding Jaehyun to behave. He knows the rules. He understands why he has to stay away when he sees Taeyong fall on the stage one time too many.

_Not yours_ – there are their fans – Jaehyun can’t believe that these people crowding around them, not letting them breath are their fans. The camera flashes are blinding. He can barely see Taeyong walking right in front of him, his tense shoulders. He wants to reach out, to touch, to ease the ache but that is not in the script. 

_Not yours_ – there is going to be a new group. He knows that Taeyong couldn’t exactly say no. He knows what it will entail. He wants to scowl when he learns the news, to argue, but Taeyong is not his to protect, not when they are right in front of their managers, not in front of the room full of important people. This is the life that both of them have chosen.

Early in the morning the doors to their dorm click shut. Exhausted, bruised and hungry <strike>Taeyong</strike> his Yongie comes into his arms and rests his head in the crook of Jaehyun’ s neck. He finally lets himself nuzzle against his nape, softly run his fingers through the bleached hair and pray that he will be allowed to hold this strong, fragile body for as long he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I don't know what it is. I haven't writtien a fic in <strike>10 years</strike> forever. Unbetaed. Since English is not my first language feel free to point any mistakes.


End file.
